Number One Fan
by AllyLobster
Summary: Post ep for 604. Kate takes Rick home and takes care of that nasty bruise. Then she shows him who his number one fan really is. Please read and review.


**Oh hey, it's a new story... oops? It's just a one-shot, so I'll be back to 101 Reasons soon.**

**I was having some issues with this after I posted it, so I decided to try reposting it. Hope this fixes things. :)**

* * *

"How are you doin'?" Kate asks as they walk into the loft. It's quiet, since Martha took Pi and Alexis up to the Hamptons for a few days, much to Alexis' objections.

Rick shrugged and regretted it almost immediately. "Fine until I did that." He groaned.

Kate smiled softly and kissed his cheek before pushing him lightly in the direction of the couch. She watched as he lowered himself down and reclined with a sigh. Kate shook her head as turned to open the freezer. She heard him start humming on the couch and closed her eyes as a smile crossed her face. Instantly, though, she was assaulted by images of him lying unmoving on the ground for the second time in far too short of a period.

"Kate?" Rick called from the living room, pulling her out of her reverie. "If you're hot you can just take your clothes off. You don't need to stand in front of the freezer.

Kate rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see and pulled a bean bag from the freezer before shutting the door and walking over to him. When she arrived, she stood by him and held out her hand for him to take and she helped him up from the couch, giving him a soft kiss for his efforts before turning and leading him into the bedroom.

Kate tossed the bean bag onto the bed and turned to face Rick. She pulled him closer and began unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall from his shoulders, all while ignoring the look Rick was giving her. Next, she moved on to his pants and let them fall to the floor before turning back the covers on his side of the bed and gesturing for him to get in. When he was lying comfortably, Kate pulled the covers up to his waist and laid the bean bag over the center of the massive bruise forming on his chest. He hissed at the first contact, but after a moment he relaxed into it and sighed.

"Thanks." He murmured as his eyes slipped closed and he felt the last of the adrenaline slip from his system.

Kate kissed his forehead softly. "You're welcome."

She made her way to the dresser and pulled some clothes out and made her way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Rick called.

"To shower." Kate replied.

"Can I join you?" Rick asked with a suggestive eyebrow.

"No. Stay there and keep that on the bruise."

Rick sighed, but he complied. Kate smiled at him for a moment longer before turning and walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

When she emerged after her shower with her hair in a french braid, Rick was in the same position as when she'd left. Kate tossed her clothes into the hamper and crawled into bed beside him.

"Hi." He murmured, and Kate wondered if he'd drifted off to sleep in her absence.

"Hi." She replied with a kiss. She felt the bag and found that it was still fairly cool, so she flipped it over and smiled at Rick's sigh.

"I still can't believe my number one fan shot me." Rick said quietly, and without any of the glee that had been in his voice earlier.

"I don't know about that." Kate replied quietly, as though she was talking to herself.

"What? That I got shot? Or that Emma was my number one fan? Cause I have the bruise to prove I was shot. And the hole in my vest. Oh, I need to get a new one of those..."

"I know you got shot, Castle. I was there when you started yelling about cheeseburgers." Kate said with a smile.

Rick chose to ignore her comment. "So what don't you know about?" He asked.

Kate smiled as she turned to him. "She's not your number one fan. You should know that by now."

Rick quickly figured out what she meant, and he smiled. "Oh really? And who is my number one fan? Since clearly, it's something I should know."

Kate smiled, but didn't say anything. Instead, she slid out from under the covers, smiling when Rick started protesting. She met his eyes as she slid her fingers into the skimpy shorts she'd put on after her shower, and slowly pushed them down her legs.

Rick was confused at first, but he wasn't complaining, especially not when she stood upright again.

"Oh, really?" Rick asked as he took in her underwear.

It was a simple white thong, but on the crotch it said 'I heart Castle.' Kate nodded and pulled her tank top off as well, so that she stood in front of him in nothing but her underwear.

She smiled as she watched him stare hungrily at her. "Really, Castle. Although, you should know by now."

Rick watched as she crawled across the bed and straddled him, smirking at his gasp. "I mean clearly I'm your number one fan. I'm letting you marry me, right?"

Rick smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "When and where did you get that?" He asked when they finally pulled apart. He ran his finger along the waistband, just in case there was any confusion about what he was talking about.

Kate smiled. "A few years ago, and I had it custom made. Lanie dared me. When we were drunk."

Rick nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. It was a completely involuntary reaction when his hips rocked into her, but their groans left no doubt about whether they liked it or not.

"Castle, we can't." Kate mumbled as they pulled apart. "You got shot."

Rick smiled into the kiss. "All the more reason to." He reasoned.

Kate pulled back and looked at him. "Castle. You can barely breathe."

"I can breathe just fine. Lanie gave me some pretty strong meds, and it's helping. Besides, you can't straddle me in nothing but a thong that says you heart me and not expect me to react. You _heart_ me, Kate." He added as if only just realizing what that meant exactly.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course I heart you, you goober." She said fondly.

"Please?" Rick asked, and it was so near a whine that it would normally make Kate put her clothes back on and leave him alone. But he'd nearly died today. _Again_. So she leaned in and feathered a kiss over his lips.

"Fine. But I'm doing all the work."

"I'm totally ok with that." Rick said as he dropped the bean bag to the floor and pulled Kate in for another kiss. When they pulled apart, Kate sat up and moved down his legs to pull his boxers off, smiling when she saw that he was already set to go.

Rick watched helplessly as Kate crawled up the bed, pausing to lick a stripe up his cock before returning to her position at his hips. She lifted herself slightly and moved the thong to the side before sinking down onto him, groaning as she felt him stretch her.

Rick gasped at the feeling, and let out a curse as she immediately began moving up and down. She leaned down and braced her hands on either side of his head, placing her breasts right above his mouth. Without a second thought, Rick leaned up and took one nipple into his mouth and sucked, earning an enthusiastic curse from Kate. She began moving faster and faster, and moments later, they were falling over the edge together, with matching shouts of ecstasy.

Kate managed to remember not to fall onto him when she collapsed, and rolled off his body, whimpering softly when he slipped out of her. They laid panting for a moment, until Kate noticed that Rick was wincing slightly. Without a word, she slipped from the bed and left the room, only to return a moment later with another bean bag, a bottle of Tylenol, and two bottles of water. while she was gone, Rick sat up and managed to pull his boxers back on without too much trouble. By the time she walked back in, he was leaning against the headboard. She ignored the look Rick was giving her as she shook out two pills and held them out to him.

"I know Lanie didn't give you anything. Don't lie to me again." She said as she watched him put the pills into his mouth and swallow them down with half the bottle of water.

He didn't tell her he was sorry, but she knew he was. She knew that as much as he liked to complain when he wasn't in pain, when he actually was in pain, he didn't like saying anything.

When he got settled back on the bed, Kate laid the new bean bag on his chest and smiled when he sighed. She walked around to her side of the bed and pulled her shorts and tank top back on and climbed in beside him. She looked at Rick for a moment before pouting.

"What?" He asked.

Kate's pout grew. "My pillow is gone."

Rick was confused for only a moment before he smiled. "You can still lay on me." He said softly as he reached out and traced her cheekbone.

Kate shook her head. "You're bruised. But how are we supposed to cuddle?"

She sounded so sad, and it broke Rick's heart. "I'm sorry, honey." He murmured.

Kate shook her head and laid down. "It's not your fault, babe. Well it is, but not really."

Rick smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her into his side. Kate rested her head on the skin above his shoulder where the bruising was minimal, and Rick swore up and down that it didn't hurt.

They laid in silence for a while, and just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard Rick's voice.

"I'm glad you're my number one fan."

Kate smiled and raised her head to kiss his lips softly before snuggling back into his side. "Me too. But if you get shot again, I will kill you."

Rick laughed, not even caring that it hurt to do so. "Deal. Same goes for you though."

Kate thought for a moment before nodding once. "I can live with that."

"Good. I love you, Kate."

Kate smiled. "I love you too, Castle."

* * *

**Was that ok? I've had this idea in my head in some form since I learned what the episode title was. Hope it was ok.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
